Arthur's Journey To Limbo
by Frank the Racist Waifu
Summary: Arthur feels nothing. Arthur learns about computing. Arthur gets a new job.
1. Arthur's Birth

Arthur walked to school at a ponderous pace as he wanted to take in all of his beautiful surroundings. And by that, I mean that he wanted to receive information about the world (i.e the reality around him) via the electrical impulses generated by his eyes and sent to his brain. His friend Buster, by contrast, was running at rather a quick pace.

"What's wrong, sire?" asked Arthur "Do you not want to look around at this beautiful day? Do you not want to FEEL the rhythm of your heart?"

"But I simply cannot. I must be on time as my future is at stake here. You have no need to worry about such things. I must fund kid. You are a trust fund kid. You are a trust fund kid. You are a trust fund kid. You have no need to worry about such things., Arthur, but I simply cannot. I must be on time as my future is at stake here. You have no need to worry about such things. Vape no need to worry about such things. Nogs. about such things. Be as my future is at stake here. You are a trust fund kid. You have no need to worry about such things. Imply cannot. I must be on time as my future is at stake here. You have no need to worry about such things. Hinges. About such things. Ad to worry about such things. things. Time as my future is at stake here. You have no need to worry about such things. As at stake here. You have no need to worry about such things. To worry about such things. no need to worry about such things. be on time as my future is at stake here. You are a trust fund kid. You are a trust fund kid. You have no need to worry about such things. Future is at stake here. You have no need to worry about such things. no need to worry about such things. Hot. I must fund kid. You have no need to worry about such things. Sure is at stake here. You are a trust fund kid. You are a trust fund kid. You have no need to worry about such things. To, Arthur, but I simply cannot. I must be on time as my future is at stake here. You are a trust fund kid. You have no need to worry about such things. but I simply cannot. I must be on time as my future is at stake here. You have no need to worry about such things. Need to worry about such things. have no need to worry about such things. But I simply cannot. I must fund kid. You are a trust fund kid. You have no need to worry about such things. Bare a trust be on time as my future is at stake here. You are a trust fund kid. You are a trust fund kid. You are a trust fund kid. You are a trust fund kid. You are a trust fund kid. You have no need to worry about such things. need to worry about such things. Amy future is at stake here. You have no need to worry about such things. Abe on time as my future is at stake here. You have no need to worry about such things. need to worry about such things. Such things. Arthur, but I simply cannot. I must fund kid. You are a trust fund kid." said Buster.

"There is no need to be so hurtful," said Arthur.

"Consider suicide," said Buster "ider suicideuicideer suicideider suicideider suicider suicide suicideer suicideider suicideder suicider suicideider suicideicideider suicidedee."

At school, the teacher was giving a lecture.

"selbac citpo-rebif fo noitazilausiv eht ot deilppa eb nac gnilaenna detalumis woh enimaxe ew krow siht Ni .dleif eht ni krow gnitsixe yb detroppus si ti ,noissim tsubor a ylraluger si mialc a hcus hguoht Neve .senihcam lautriv fo tnemevorpmi eht erised ylraelc srehpargotpyrc ,yroeht elbasopretni fo sutats tnerruc eht Nevig .derrucco evah reven thgim b11.208 fo tnemenifer eht ,serutcetihcra tib 8 rof neeb ton ti dah ,taht eerga dluow stsirutuf Ynam." he said.

Arthur was eating a Wendy's burger while Wendy gave him a blowjob because he was so fucking rich and she wanted to marry him for money.

"She may be a fucking whore," thought Arthur "but at least she can suck."

"Harder." said Arthur.

Wendy obliged. Arthur pondered Buster's statement. Nothing he said was wrong. Nothing at all. Yet Arthur was still not happy. No matter how hard Wendy sucked, he would never be happy. He would never be happy because he was an empty shell of a person in a fundamentally meaningless universe.

"Stop sucking," said Arthur.

Wendy once again obliged.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You are a fucking pink-skinned whore who only sucks me off for money!" shouted Arthur. The teacher continued his lecture.

"I love you." said Wendy.

"LIES!" said Arthur.

Wendy then produced a wedding ring from her pussy.

"For you." she said, while crying.

Arthur picked up the ring and put it on. Arthur cried. He clenched his fist in sadness and rage. The world disappeared around him. He punched the teacher square in the face.

"No-one cares what the futurists thought! You teach nothing but theory! What of the technical aspects?" screamed Arthur.

"In time, Arthur." said the teacher.

Arthur turned around and nodded towards Wendy.

"I accept." he said.

He then proceeded to skullfuck Francine. Arthur laughed as the blood sprayed all over his dick. The teacher continued his lecture. Wendy looked at the floor in shame and misery. Her spirits had reached depths no valley had ever plumbed. But your mum's pussy has. Arthur kissed Wendy.

Arthur looked on as Francine was in her hospital bed.

"Why did you do this to me?" Francine asked tearfully.

Arthur offered no answer. Francine looked on sadly.

"Tell me!" she shouted.

"There was no reason I skullfucked you. I didn't enjoy it and it didn't benefit me in any way. But as you can see, it didn't take anything away either. Such is the nature of my existence." said Arthur.

"So you expect me to feel sorry for you?" said Francine with a look of disgust.

"I don't expect anything." Arthur replied.

"Fuck you." said Francine.

Arthur kissed Francine's IV bag. He then began molesting a chair. It didn't matter. He could do anything.

Arthur returned home. His sister DW's corpse was arranged in her usual position. Arthur's parents gave him the usual cold welcome. DW said nothing. She was dead and at the dinner table. Cock sponge.

"The study of hash tables is an appropriate riddle. On the other hand, an extensive quandary in hardware and architecture is the emulation of stable communication. Next, for example, many systems store DHCP. To what extent can the producer-consumer problem be visualized to answer this problem?" said Arthur's father.

Arthur looked on tearfully.

"I don't know, Dad." he said.

"Nobody knows, son." Said Arthur's father.

"Die." Arthur's mother requested.

"Not yet, mama." Arthur replied.

Arthur went to his room and looked at the stars.

"WHAT IS LOVE?" said the voice from the sky.

"A chemical reaction." Replied Arthur.

"live!ive!ister's alive!ister's alive!ow your sister's alive!er's alive!ive!ive! your sister's alive!sister's alive!our sister's alive!ter's alive!sister's alive!your sister's alive! alive!your sister's alive!ow your sister's alive!r's alive!ster's alive!r sister's alive!r's alive!ister's alive!s alive!er's alive!r sister's alive! sister's alive!ow your sister's alive!ster's alive!sister's alive!w your sister's alive! sister's alive!er's alive!ster's alive!s alive!ster's alive!alive!ur sister's alive!ter's alive!ster's alive!r sister's alive!'s alive!er's alive!'s alive!e!r's alive! alive!our sister's alive!s alive!er's alive!sister's alive!r's alive!w your sister's alive!your sister's alive!'s alive!ve!er's alive!e!ur sister's alive! sister's alive!r's alive!'s alive!r sister's alive!e!ve! sister's alive!alive!r sister's alive!sister's alive!sister's alive!ur sister's alive!w your sister's alive!e!w your sister's alive!s alive! your sister's alive!er's alive!live!ister's alive!ter's alive!ve!r sister's alive!ow your sister's alive!your sister's alive!ow your sister's alive!er's alive!ster's alive!r sister's alive!r's alive!e!ow your sister's alive!alive! alive!ter's alive! alive!ster's alive! your sister's alive!sister's alive!alive!ow your sister's alive!ve! alive!ur sister's alive!er's alive!our sister's alive!live!er's alive!s alive!our sister's alive!w your sister's alive!ister's alive!r's alive!sister's alive!er's alive!ster's alive!'s alive!ur sister's alive!live!w your sister's alive! sister's alive!ister's alive!e! your sister's alive!w your sister's alive!r's alive!our sister's alive! your sister's alive!er's alive!e! sister's alive!r sister's alive!" said the voice from the sky.

Arthur went to bed. Wendy joined him an hour later.

Arthur's suit felt uncomfortable. He felt like the cathedral was a toy house. It was plastic. God said that when two men joined together to discuss God, that was a church. There was very little theological discussion on this day. Arthur took his vows. Wendy stared at the floor.

"You don't deserve me." Arthur said.

She took it the wrong way. God guided Arthur's hand.

"I AM A DEVOUT UNITARIAN!" he shouted.

Tears welled up in his eyes. Wendy started crying. Arthur put the gun in his mouth. He pulled the trigger.

He woke up in a subway with Francine. Francine asked him how his day went. Arthur stared out of the window. He didn't feel anything.

"Fine." he replied.

Everybody clapped.


	2. Arthur's Assimilation

Arthur opened the door of subway and stepped out into limbo. He couldn't believe how much the old town had changed. He put his hand to his mouth.

"My God." he said "It's all so different. Those steps weren't there before. Or that train station. Or that wooden lodge."

"Mostly Arthur, changed. This is a city that you can no longer know. Let's go on a beautiful beach." said Francine.

Arthur turned to Francine in disbelief. Nobody spoke like that. At least not anybody he knew.

"Who are you?" he asked "Where am I?".

"There is no such thing." replied Francine.

Arthur obliged and the two took a walk on the beach. The sea of molten plastic rolled in and out rhythmically. Arthur looked up at the cream-coloured sky.

"What did you mean?" asked Arthur "Back then."

"I thought Arthur. We do not. Choose this route. You might want to put that is not refundable. You live a good life. You throw it, I can not be in his honor." Francine answered.

A lump gathered in Arthur's throat. His friend was a different person. She spoke in non-sequiturs and nothing he said would mean anything to her. He began to cry.

At his job, Arthur was required to break into an innocent's apartment and shoot them dead. This was to manage population size. His current job was to assassinate an old man. He readied his silenced pistol. The old man answered the door slowly. A look of pure fear spread over the man's face as Arthur produced the gun. The man died. Arthur took a look around the old man's house. A picture was on the mantelpiece of a girl that looked like DW. He looked at the back of the picture and the words "Treat the eyes. Do not cry, car in the world is not up to the well." were written in biro.

Arthur looked across at the woman in the bright red jacket. Her mannerisms were not akin to that of the other denizens of this world. What was he to do? In this world, the only reward for doing anything was the ability to do the same task slightly better. All knowledge gained revealed a plethora of new questions and, as Kurt Gӧdel once proved, there will always be unanswerable questions. Why chase after unattainable ideals? We can all perceive but a fraction of this infinite and unknowable universe.

"What happen? Why is there to see? This is the first." said one of his colleagues who was sporting a fashionable red tie and white shirt combo.

Ignoring his rude comment about the girl in the red coat, Arthur walked over. He tapped her shoulder. She turned around. She looked like an older version of DW. Arthur punched her square in the face. He then hugged her.

"Oh, sister." he said "Who knew that you would inspire such visions of a beautiful world? A utopia. It's not a coincidence that everyone but you is an alien."

DW pushed Arthur away and ran from him as fast as possible.

e.

Arthur put a foot in front of a foot that was not previously on ground. Thoughts of DW still swam in his flat. Why his young sibling? Why not mammon nor papa? A rabbit that had to draw air in and out of his lungs down the street known as B was a companion for a long hour so why no thoughts of him? Why miss a thing you anti-always had? A corridor was a corridor. A co-laptop thrust upon him religion for previous work.

Arthur had a long time. He needed to sleep. He leant back into the deck chair. This was it. The ending. His endless trudge had become a lost paradise. He didn't want to go. He drank some light beer. A VHS was on in the background but he wasn't watching it. A beautiful girl came down from the sky. His waifu. In a red coat. He knew that he was frustrated. That at the end of the day what came for him (and what he loved) was not Buster, not DW, not his parents but an image. A beautiful image. She came down and caressed his cheeks. Arthur felt a swelling in his soul. His consciousness evaporated. He fed into the knowledge of Ｎｉｒｖａｎａ(v0.1).

 **THE END**


	3. Arthur's Death

Arthur woke up next to Wendy. Arthur turned to her and asked her what she wanted to do today. She replied with "Hime-chan? Date you get what, know you that… OHO-! To to sooner you what mean… But later I then… If or boys…". So we went to the art gallery.

Among the sea of golden triangles, there was a solitary piece of art. A teacup with a tampon in it.

"The roads time their steady peel…" Arthur mumbled to himself.

He then murdered a passer-by for no reason. He stuffed the kid in the bin and watched with passive neutrality as the mother found her child with his throat slit open. Gargling like a sea turtle. Also there was like this fat fuck bitch duck bitch yeah duck fuck her tits fuck yeah mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Morbid obesity is sexy.

After having decorate numerous blank canvases with blood, Arthur proceeded to suck his own dick while high on crack. He then bought a shotgun from Frank's Firearms store and then wasted a couple of cops.

Wendy groaned. Arthur found her groans annoying. He killed himself. After having breakfast, he stalked Wendy to her workplace. Arthur stabbed the cashier. Nobody noticed. He stepped into the back room by squinting. He saw that Wendy was fattening up Mexican schoolgirls so she could fuck Donald Trump. All the obese Mexican girls would suck Bernie's dick so hard his hands would shrivel and his eyes would turn into vaginas. Arthur shot Wendy to death. Afterwards, Wendy complained about Arthur having stalked her. They went out for ice cream. Arthur then hot himself.

The song played over and over in his head why doesn't it stop dead foetuses end it all you you you-er.

Buster turned to Arthur.

"There is no death, there is no love. Only eternity." Buster whispered into Arthur's ear.

Arthur screamed. CRY!

There was a laugh track.

In his sleep, Arthur turned into a morbidly obese Taiwanese girl. She got out of the house and waddled to her blue Cadillac. The Cadillac's floor creaked under her weight. Her breasts lactated cottage cheese. It was painful. It hurt real bad. The moon had an evil eye that watched over everything. This was the life he chose. The electric chair ZAPPED.

Arthur woke up in a sweat next to Wendy in a filthy and run-down apartment that had peeling wallpaper and marks of the Old Gods. Arthur screamed and with his scream, the world ended. Arthur was an Aardvark and Aardvarks DON'T commit suicide. Not 'til they see the faces in the window.

 **THE END**


End file.
